Miles Away, Home is Calling
by BananaCracker333
Summary: Dean's in trouble, and someone is visiting Sam's dreams. Pre-show (read: Pre-Unnecessary College Girlfriend Killing), general family fluff and a bit of angst. Will be continued, if my attention span provides; original plotlet idea from IheartSam7. Kpjackson, you no longer need to remind me to make a summary.


Hello, people of Earth! And whoever else gets wifi! I stole this little plotlet from IheartSam7, with permission of course, the italics are her story, Miles Away, from which I am deriving this story.

John leans over Dean and whispers, "God, what have I done?"

Silence.

Dean lays there, numb, unconscious, blood seeping through his shirt.

His breathing is labored, and comes in short, raspy bouts, that have John scared out of his mind.

He grabs a bottle of whiskey, a needle and thread, praying he can fix Dean again.

His hands shake with nerves and he curses.

"Damn it Sam."

Sam is miles away, dead asleep in his bed, when he hears a voice.

He bolts upright in his bed.

"Sam?" Jess whispers, used to his nightmares by now.

He takes a sharp breath in and whispers one word only.

"Dean."

Chapter 1

"Sam! Sam! What the hell? What about your brother?" Jess was frantically babbling and flitting about her boyfriend, trying to hold him in place long enough to get some answers.

"He's hurt, Jess. Hurt bad. I have to help him." Sam still seemed as if in a trance, mechanically putting on his jacket, pausing to look at her. "I'll be back, Jess. I have to save my brother." His eyes stared at her, trying to tell her things that she wasn't sure she wanted to understand.

"How do you know it wasn't just a dream? It's not like it could be much else, after all." She pleaded with him, worry lacing her voice.

"It could be everything else, Jess, don't you get it?" The tall, boyish law student stopped, his jacket in place, holding a cell phone in one hand while the other reached for his true love's delicate fingers. "Listen. If there isn't anything wrong, then I will be back by morning. If I'm right, I will call, and call every day until my brother is alright, understood?" He looked into her eyes, time freezing as his desperate hazel eyes meet her hesitant blue eyes (I think that's what color eyes she has) and the blonde sighed, looking up at the one man she loves, slowly nodding. "Listen, Jess." He puts both of his hands on her shoulders, after sticking his phone into his pocket. "I will be back. In one piece. I swear. Then, I will explain everything." He smiles, turning towards the door, pausing after he opened it, turning his head towards her, his small smirk hidden in the shadow of him, framed by the bright light from the street that filters through the door, giving him an ethereal glow, and he quietly says something, so softly she wasn't even sure it was real.

"I guess it all makes sense at the end."

And he left.

Sam was panicking. He heard his father, worried, cursing himself and his younger son, while he was hovering over Dean's lifeless, bloody body that was lying in a bed in some nondescript motel room. He pushed harder on the gas pedal, hoping to get to his brother faster. All the while, the dream, vision, whatever the hell it was, kept playing through his head like a freaking broken record. He didn't like that at all.

"Damn it, Sam" He cursed, reeling at the sight of his eldest son, John Winchester didn't know how to fix it this time. Sam was confused, it just felt real to him.

"That's because it is, Sam." A girl, with raven-black hair and icy purple eyes looked straight at him, from across the room. "Go to your brother, Sam. Answer the call from home. Go to Tahoe. They'll be there. Bring them to Stanford. To Jess. Have her help. Tell her the truth. All of it."

"Who are you? How do you know this? What are you?" Sam had thousands of questions, dancing upon his lips, waiting for release and the satisfaction of a clear answer.

"We will meet again, Samuel Winchester, at the beginning of the end. It will all make sense at the end."

With that, the dream had faded, leaving him bolting upright in a sweat, muttering his brother's name. He still didn't know what the girl had been talking about, but somehow, he knew that he could trust her. He was passing the Tahoe city limits, and he swerved into the parking lot of the first motel he saw, hoping it was the right one, if not, he could get a phone book there, and find the right one. He ran around the lot, searching for the tell-tale jet-black Chevy Impala, nearly collapsing in relief when he found it. He sprinted up to the door, opening it, slowly, in case he had the wrong room. He didn't. He found himself on the business end of a shotgun, which was lowered as soon as his face was recognized.

"Sam?" His father breathed out, disbelief etching his voice, as he stood up to face his son. "I thought you were at Stanford." He sounded hurt, betrayed, and it broke the tall man's heart to hear it.

"Home called." Sam whispered, more worried about his brother than his father's feelings. "Where's Dean?" He didn't want to mention his dream to his father, in case it was seen as a threat to the cold-hearted man.

"Over there." Venom laced the father's voice as his eyes took on a steely glare, pinning the floundering blame on his youngest for not being there. "On the bed."

Sam walked inside, bracing for the worst, though, no matter what he expected, nothing could compare to the shock that flew through his chest as he saw his limp brother, covered in bandages and makeshift stitches, lying underneath as many thin, threadbare motel blankets they could find. He took in a sharp breath, remembering his dream. "Listen, Dad. Listen to me. My girlfriend is majoring in medicine. She will know what to do for him. You have to trust me. I can get him there faster in my car, and I will give you directions to follow in the Impala. Do you understand?"

Suspicion leaked through the older man's walls as he stood between the two brothers. "I'm taking him."

"Dad! My car is faster. I can get him there faster. I know the way better." Sam begged for reason, hoping and praying to God that he will get it in time. "Listen. If we don't go now, the situation will get worse. Also, Jess will probably react better to me dragging in a beaten, bloody body than a strange, old man." After a long stare, just to prove that he didn't give up without a fight, John Winchester sighed, and stepped away, allowing Sam to rush in and tenderly pick up his brother bridal style.

"Be careful, son." John said, getting a nod from his lanky son, noting that all of Sam's attention was on his oldest child.

"JESS! JESS!" Sam yelled for his girlfriend, setting his brother down onto the couch.

"What are you all worked up about?" She yawned, as she turned the corner in her favorite Smurf pajamas.

"It wasn't just a dream."

"Oh. My. God." She stopped, turned around, and ran for her medical supplies that her Emergency Care teacher (Idk if that's a real class, to tired to look it up.) demanded that they keep in their homes. She returned, and started plastering antiseptic and fresh bandages to replace the make-shift ones that were now covered in blood. She checked for broken bones, relieved to find that none of the ribs were broken, though slightly disappointed to find that the man's right arm was broken. Muttering something about idiotic men, she set the bone, sighing in relief when she heard a response, though small, to the pain from the short, brick-like man in front of her. She stepped back for a moment, admiring her handiwork, then turned around to find her boyfriend speaking with an older man she didn't know. Well, maybe speaking would be too polite of a term. More like unintelligible screeching. "GUYS! QUIT YOUR MACHO FIGHT AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE PERSON WHO JUST PATCHED UP SOMEONE SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" Pleased to see that her outburst quieted the two down, and extremely satisfied that they had the decency to look ashamed, she continued. "Now, if you don't mind, I believe an explanation or two is in order." She says, a cocky tone leaking into her voice.

"Father, may I speak with Jessica. Alone." Sam said, pure menace leaking into his voice.

"Sure. Leave your brother. Again. See if I care." And with that, Sam grabbed Jessica's arm, and left the room, fuming.

"Sam? That was your dad?" Jess approached the topic with caution, aware that she might trigger some sort of memory stream that wouldn't be the most pleasant. It had happened before, like when she mentioned a horror movie, or something a friend told her from a mythology class, or even discussing something completely generic, like losing a shoe, or the procedure to treat a stab wound. It always started the same, he would get a blank glassy look in his eyes, much like he had now. Usually it stopped there, but sometimes it would get worse, and he would run off somewhere for an hour or two, and nobody could ever find him, at least until he wanted to be found. "Sam? Please don't zone out on me now." She pleaded with him, hoping to breach the wall he always had up.

"Jess." He looked at her, with broken eyes, reflecting a broken soul to match his strained voice. "There are some things you don't know. Thing's I've kept from you." He paused, hesitant, afraid.

"Sam. It's okay. Nothing you say will drive me away." Jessica said, looking up at him, her rock, every crack visible to her eyes.

"They're real." He said, in a hushed tone, as if afraid someone would hear.

"Who?" Curiosity and concern dripped off of the lone word that leaked out of the petite blonde's mouth, almost of their own free will. "Who's real?"

"Everything. Everyone. All those nasty things that go bump in the night. Ghosts, vampires, demons, the whole nine yards. And my family hunts them." Sam just sounded broken, worn down, like a soldier that's seen too much. Maybe he has. "You don't believe me."

"Yes I do, Sam. I've always thought there was something more out there. There's just too much that can't be explained." She says, not just to comfort her distressed boyfriend, but to tell the truth.

"Really?" He sounded unconvinced, but hopeful. It brought out the motherly part of her, making her want stand on the tips of her toes and reach up to ruffle his hair.

"Really. Now, don't be rude. Introduce me to your family!" She said, bringing out the flame that brought the broken, intelligent man to her in the first place. They smiled, and she hugged him as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Dad, if you haven't figured it out, this is my girlfriend, Jessica. Jess, my dad, John Winchester. And the guy you just treated is my older brother, Dean."


End file.
